


Another Bullet in the Cylinder

by nakadoo



Category: Persona 3, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Gen, this is self indulgent so don't expect a heavy plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:27:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26000371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nakadoo/pseuds/nakadoo
Summary: Minato knows that he should tell someone about this but after all he’s been through, he’d really rather not get involved if he could help it.A crossover AU where Minato doesn't die and moves to Tokyo because he wants to live a normal life from now on. But he's a wild card so things... end up wild, he supposes.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57





	1. Three and Five

Minato knows that he should tell someone about this but after all he’s been through, he’d really rather not get involved if he could help it.

That year, though it had been filled with so many memories that he cherishes, had brought him grief that he could never really overcome and nightmares that keep him awake at night when he’d really rather be asleep for all eternity.

Honestly, sometimes he wishes he’d never been saved.

Though it may be morbid, it is a thought that he carries with him all the time. He has spoken about it with his therapist, but had assured her that he wouldn’t try anything brash; he knew he was going to die that day. He knew that his last year on this green loving earth would have been on that bright sunny day laying on Aigis’ lap. He had accepted it, because his whole life prior to then had been nothing but the emptiness that his parents left behind. He didn’t really have a goal, and knowing that maybe the purpose of his life was to die for those who’d given him life anew then he didn’t really have any complaints.

Waking up in a hospital bed seven years later wasn’t in his plan.

To say that he was disappointed was an understatement. He might have lashed out maybe but that’s something that he’d like to put behind himself. After all, his friends had put a lot of their time and effort and years of hoping and grief just to bring him back and they did what they could to help him back into being a normal citizen.

He denied the lavish lifestyles that they had offered him, opting instead to just live a peaceful life. He denied the high position offered to him as a member of the Shadow Operatives, but he had promised them that his services would always be available if they were absolutely necessary.

In the meantime, Minato’s just trying to live a normal college life.

Which is why when he sees the glowing blue door from the corner of his eye, right there in the little back alley along Shibuya Central Street, he curses all the gods out there from the bottom of his heart.

Not this fucking shit again.

He walks past it, making his music louder to drown out the noise and to help him ignore the gentle tug that he feels towards that door.

Whoever the current guest is now, they’ll be fine. He and his friends had managed, Bowl Cut Boy and his friends had managed as well, so whatever fucked up shit was about to go down in Tokyo was out of his hands.

“Move to another university?” Bowl Cut asks him over the phone. Mitsuru had asked for his assistance on some quest, and the Wild Card user was currently in some tropical country, Hawaii if Minato recalls correctly, so their time schedules matched: day time for Bowl Cut, another sleepless night for Minato.

“Yeah, maybe far from Japan,” Minato replies. He hates that his favorite 24/7 burger place is so close to The Door. Though he can keep it out of his sight he can still feel it almost like a second heartbeat. “Don’t you think that would be nice?”

“I guess I can see the appeal,” Souji concedes easily as he pulls back the curtains in his fancy hotel room, all fees paid thanks to the gracious generosity of one Mitsuru Kirijo. The sun is shining brightly and he can hear the gentle crashing of the water on the beach shore. It’s warm, the perfect weather for a cat to take a nap, and Souji definitely sees the appeal of moving somewhere where winder doesn’t exist. “Why the sudden thought though? I thought you were finally settling down in Tokyo?”

“Another 3am thought,” Minato lies easily. It’s actually pretty difficult to lie to Souji, his perception is unfortunately incredible, but over the phone it’s a little bit harder for him to tell. But Minato lets out a little sigh, hamming it up a little bit to earn Souji’s sympathy. “I dunno, I suppose my lifestyle has always been that of a wanderer. Maybe I just haven’t found the place I belong yet, or something…”

Souji rolls his eyes and retreats further back into his room. Although it’s perfect beach weather he still has some meetings to attend to, so he unfortunately still has to wear an uppity business suit. He thinks though that the formalwear on the beach picture he’s already planning in his head is sure to get a laugh out of Yukiko. Though he and Minato don’t really spend that much time together, they had too much in common in so many ways, so it was easier to read him than anyone else. “You’re lying, don’t even try.”

“It wasn’t necessarily a lie…” Minato hums, twirling a bit of his hair in his fingers.

Souji laughs that nice little laugh of his and shrugs. “Listen, I don’t know what’s bothering you but it’s bothering you enough that you decided to call me. You don’t have to tell me exactly what’s going on until you’re ready but know that I’ll always be ready to listen to you.”

“What if I call at ass o’ clock?”

“Then I’ll be awake at ass o’ clock,” Souji laughs this time as he shakes his head. “Well, I’ve got to go. But don’t be a stranger to me, I mean it.”

“Yeah, yeah…” and with that he hangs up. Maybe he can tough out his stay in Tokyo for one more year. He’s graduating at the end of the year anyway so he might as well finish up his education and plan what to do next.

For a while, things settle down. He ignores The Door and avoids Shibuya Central Street in general if he can help it. He studies, he works, he lives his life as a normal young adult in Tokyo.

Until he doesn’t.

He’s not sure how he got there, but he feels the same weary feeling the first time he experienced The Dark Hour. His surroundings change, ripping around him like a drop of water into a vast quiet lake, before settling into some weird distorted version of Shibuya. He doesn’t see any people around him in the subway, so he ascends into the streets where he’s greeted by walking ATMs and no people in sight.

He lets his anger and frustration out on a garbage can. It sits sadly on the floor on its side, a dent where he had been kicking in as hard as he could.

The only reason he had stopped his violent garbage can kicking is because he had heard the soothing calls of Orpheaus, urging him to calm down and that anger would solve nothing. It takes him a few minutes but when he does finally manage to calm down he shifts his mask into that of a leader, the mask he didn’t think he’d have to don after all these years.

He lets out one more big sigh before standing straight, looking around to asses the situation. He manages to talk to a few of the ATM machines, but they don’t really give him much information. His phone doesn’t work. And though he can heed the calls of Orpheus, of all his persona, he can’t find it in himself to call them out. Orpheus struggles within him, wanting to assist his master but unable to. This time, it’s Minato who tells the voices of his persona to calm down.

In his bag, he pulls out a pocket knife. It’s the same pocket knife that Yukari had given him all those years ago. Too bad he had given up his evoker to Mitsuru for the time being, and too bad as well that he didn’t try to train with Souji and his T.V. bunch to learn how to summon via tarot cards. He wanders around for a while but doesn’t see or sense any shadows nearby. The only thing that is noteworthy is the money falling from that strange building in the sky. He can’t see it though, and his senses may not be as strong as Fuuka’s or even Mitsuru’s, but he’s pretty sure that whatever’s up there is Not Good.

The tug of The Velvet Room is stronger now than ever and he deliberates if it’s a good idea to go visit his old friend Long Nose. He has no other option really so he, with a heavy heart, makes his way towards the door--- Change of plan, a bunch of kids are walking his way though they haven’t noticed him just yet. Carefully, he hides himself within the little bookstore on the corner, crouching down so he’s low enough to be hidden but able to see in between the bookshelves. He can’t hear them, but the little team seems to be too engrossed in their conversation to notice him.

He wonders if they’re persona users. He wonders if he should bother trying to talk to them.

Before he can decide, the world is shifting back to normal and it’s a terrible headache he isn’t used to. Luckily he doesn’t pass out though and after a few long seconds of deep breathing he peeks out again at the group he had seen. Two blond kids, a really talk bean pole of a boy, and a kid with glasses.

He doesn’t understand why, but the glasses kid pulls his attention.

Then it clicks, just like how it clicked that he and Souji were similar.

He thumps his head against the bookshelf, groaning in frustration. Couldn’t Igor ask older people to deal with this otherworldly bullshit? Why did it always have to be kids? He and his friends never got to have a normal teenage life, and neither did Souji and his friends. What kind of person gives kids power but also PTSD that stays with them forever?

Rubbing his temples, Minato tries to calm down. Igor doesn’t choose them, they are merely the chosen ones. Unfortunately. Igor is just there to guide him, and even the Master of The Velvet Room has a master as well.

As the kids part ways, he decides to follow Glasses Boy. Being friends with Souji had rubbed off on him, and he doesn’t think he can leave that kid alone knowing that he and his friends are probably going to go through hell.

He’s being followed.

After the few weeks he’d been living in Tokyo, Akira has learned to be more observant of his surroundings. People aren’t to be trusted, not those who hide behind masks of hypocrisy. He chances a glance behind him, disguising the action as him just stretching his neck, and he sees the kid with his eye covering half of his face. At first he thought it was just a coincidence, that they lived in the same area or something, but he follows him all the way to Yongen-Jaya. Akira’s already familiar with the faces who live around these parts, and he’s sure that this stranger was following him.

“Mona, go ahead,” he tells the cat, crouching down by Takemi’s clinic. The cat looks at him oddly and he shrugs. “I’m just gonna buy some stuff from Doctor Takemi,” he lied. When Morgana nods at him and tells him to make it quick he nods, waving goodbye to the cat before standing up. Using his Third Eye, he can see that around the corner, the guy was waiting for him.

He walks a little further away (he doesn’t want to cause a scene in front of Doctor Takemi’s office, she’d never forgive him), making a few turns and twists further away from Le Blanc as well so that Sojiro’s home and cafe don’t get involved either. When he’s finally at a little back alley he hides, waiting patiently for his stalker to reach the dead end.

Said stalker doesn’t go all the way into the alley, as if knowing somehow that this was a trap. After a few seconds, he second guesses himself, thinking that maybe he took a wrong turn or something, and moves to leave but Akira pounces on him like a cat, his reflexes fast like how they were in Mementos or in the Palaces.

Except, though his intention was to hold his stalker in a neck lock, he finds his wrist in the grasp of the smaller man. The man looks just as surprised as he does, as if he didn’t expect to catch him, as if he didn’t even realize he moved.

They’re both still for five seconds before they pull apart, both boys taking on a defensive stance as they stare at each other.

“Who are you?” Akira asks. “Why are you following me?”

The stranger blinks slowly. Akira notices in his defensive stance that the stranger was reaching for a holster that wasn’t there. Who is this guy?

“I wanted to talk, I guess?” the stranger offers though he sounds pretty unsure of himself. But something about him is different and Akira can’t exactly figure out what it is. “Is there somewhere we can talk?”

After a few minutes of thinking, Akira relents and invites the stranger to a meal in the restaurant next to Le Blanc.

Minato stares at the kid across him. He’s just a kid, and though he’s a little bit taller than Minato, he can see himself in him. He can see his friends, teenagers, living their everyday life like it was their last because nearly every night they were fighting to the death.

Oof.

“Here,” Minato grumbles, reaching into his pocket to pull out his Velvet Room key. He tossed it onto the table before leaning against his seat.

Akira picks up the key and inspects it: it looks nothing like anything he’s ever seen before but there’s something about it that feels familiar. “Do you want me to sell it?”

“...?” Minato sits up a little straighter and gives the kid an incredulous look.

“There’s this guy in the back alley,” Akira continues, sliding the key across the table and back to its owner. “He buys all sorts of nicknacks. I guess you could probably sell that for a hefty price. It looks antique, maybe even made of gold or something.” He crosses his arms over his chest and raises an eyebrow at his companion. “Is that it?”

“Is that it?” Minato echoes. “What do you mean?”

“Look, I’m just a frequent buyer there. If anything, I think the owner of that shop hates me.” Akira shrugs. Iwai-san probably doesn’t want anything to do with a kid anyway.

“You don’t recognize what this is?” Minato asks carefully, taking back his key. It glows slightly in his palm, but because of the bright lights in the restaurant it goes unnoticed. “Did I get the wrong guy?” he mutters more to himself.

Akira shrugs, thinking that their conversation was over. “Well, that’s all I can tell you about that,” he says as he stands up.

Minato grabs his wrists. “No, I’m certain it’s you.”

“Let go of me, dude…”

They stare at each other again, both a little bit tense.

Minato decides he’ll just be bold as he usually is. “Show me your Persona.”


	2. Something's not right

He had told Morgana that he’d be quick but now he finds himself squished against the train door with this Minato kid standing right in front of him in a similarly squished position himself. It's uncomfortable, always has been, but now even more so because of how awkward and anxious he feels. Now that the guy is right in front of him, he can sense that he’s strong despite how small and fragile looking he is. It makes him wary because he doesn’t exactly know what to expect because Minato isn’t even looking at him, he’s got his eyes focused on his mp3 player (people still use that when smart phones exist? Damn).

The train stutters on the tracks and Akira stumbles slightly into Minato. The other man doesn’t get pushed back so easily, and it only confirms Akira’s suspicion of the smaller one being significantly stronger than he appears.

“You alright?” Minato asks, pushing gently at his shoulder to assist him in stabilizing his balance.

Akira clears his throat awkwardly. “Yeah, thanks…”

Minato feels awkward as well. He wasn’t exactly a people person, and most of the people that came into his life practically barged their way into it. He feels like this is the first time he’s ever actually done the barging into another person’s life and when he really thinks about it he realizes that it’s the truth. He wonders how Souji manages to be so bubbly and helpful towards complete strangers, it’s always been so difficult for him even though people often tell him he’s actually quite sociable. “I think we got off on the wrong foot,” Minato begins now that Akira’s a little bit closer to him. “I’m not an enemy.”

“That’s what an enemy would say,” Akira counters both in humor but also in accusation.

Minato rolls his eyes and shakes his head. Maybe some tough guy talk like how that Tatsumi kid does will help him. “Listen here you punk,” he states with a little more power, squaring his shoulders up and standing to his full height (it kinda pisses him off that Akira’s still taller than he is). “I’m trying to help, so I’d appreciate it if you’d just keep an open mind.” And he probably sounds way more sarcastic than he should be.

Akira crosses his arms as much as he can in the cramped area. “You don’t even know me,” he answers back petulantly, and he’s a little bit embarrassed at his own tone. “I didn’t ask for help. You didn’t even explain anything. You just tossed a key at me and acted surprised when I didn’t do anything with it.”

He ponders to himself, averting his gaze as he does so. Minato doesn’t really… know how to interact with Akira at all. The hostility is understandable, he can personally relate to being hostile towards people who try to come too close, so he’s not so sure how to approach him. Junpei would have persisted anyway despite any glare sent his way, and Souji had a silver tongue and could probably convince anyone that he was actually a cat inside a human body. Minato doesn’t have any of those skills, only his bluntness. “Honestly, I don’t really know what to tell you,” he confesses with a shrug. “There’s… A lot to unpack, and I’m not sure where to start.”

“How do you know about Persona?” Akira asks, wanting to get somewhere with this weird interaction.

“I have one,” Minato says easily. “Or a hundred. Or something… I’ve lost count.”

Akira’s eyes are visibly wide in shock. “A hundred?”

Minato nods like it’s no big deal. It has never really been a big deal to him. Souji feels the same, though the infinite voices in his head can sometimes be a little bit annoying. “They’ve been with me for a long while.”

“I have a few,” Akira finally confesses as well, both feeling a little bit embarrassed and awed. He bites his lip and reminds himself that he has to come off as intimidating. “But until I see it, I won't believe you.”

Minato scratches his head slightly in frustration. While he hasn’t exactly been the best person to talk to, he just doesn’t understand why Akira is so hostile towards him. What exactly could have happened to this kid that trusting strangers even just the slightest bit was a task he wasn’t willing to do unless there was a reason to? He shrugs to himself before nodding at the younger persona user. “I don’t think I can show you mine at the moment. That odd world earlier, my Persona wouldn’t come to my call almost as if it were bound.”

“Odd.. World?” Akira echos, eyes a little bit wide in shock. He should take note and remind the team to be careful the next time they go into the Metaverse. After all, they don’t want anyone to get hurt by accidentally wandering in. He supposes that they’re lucky that Minato was someone who supposedly can take care of himself. “That’s how you figured it out.”

“I don’t get the weird outfit but if that’s what you wanna wear while fighting the Shadows then who am I to judge,” Minato tries to joke, and snorts a little bit at a memory from his own Shadow fighting days. Yukari had been so upset at him for making her wear the Battle Panties, even though they were magically enhanced to raise her defences. Though it had its perks, it distracted most of them the entire time. It was a mutual sigh of relief when they’d come across armor that was more powerful and more practical looking.

Now Akira finds himself perturbed and he doesn’t react to the jab sent his way. Who is Minato? He doesn’t know how to ask him because he doesn’t even know where to begin. The Metaverse is still unknown territory to him and his friends, the world of Person is still something that they’re only beginning to grasp. If he thinks about it, then for Minato to have a persona means that there is something that his soul rebels against; though the smaller man doesn’t look like it, Akira supposes that the strength of will has no real image. It could be anyone. “What do you look like when you go into the Metaverse?”

“The Metaverse?”

“The weird world,” Akira elaborates.

Minato raises an eyebrow at him, the corner of his lips pulled down ever so slightly into a confused frown. “Normal? Maybe a little more handsome, I didn’t bother to check.”

Akira is glad when the train comes to a stop. “Just follow me.”

When the world shifts around them again, Minato has to brace himself against Akira. Though he’d been keeping up with his physical health, it still didn’t compare to the strain of entering a new and twisted world. When the minor headache subsides, he comes to realize that Akira is no longer wearing the blazer of a school uniform, instead it’s a black coat and red gloves, a weird mask. While it’s obviously Akira in front of him, the kid somehow feels different, maybe a little more confident in the way he stands. Minato kind of gets it, he felt the same way when he was in Tartarus. “When did this happen?” Minato asks, pinching the sleeve of Akira’s outfit to make sure it was real.

“It happens when we come in here,” Akira explains, gently prying his arm away from Minato once he realizes the other man can stand on his own now. “I don’t know why it’s not happening to you though, even when you claim to have a Persona of your own.”

Minato’s not certain, but one of the voices in his head doesn’t really like how cocky Akira sounds. Several other voices seem to agree, while several other more try to placate them. It’s a weird headache all over again, and an internal debate where he doesn’t really have a say in it. It’s been a while since he’s had one of those. “You’re upsetting them,” he decides to tell Akira.

“What?”

“They think you’re a little brat,” Minato basically forwards the sentiments of his Personas. “Quite frankly, I think so too.”

 _“But we want to help,”_ a voice whispers to him. _“We want to help him as well.”_

Minato nods at himself. He wants to help Akira in any way he can, though he’s not sure how. “But that aside, show me.”

Akira is a little disturbed by Minato at this point. There’s just something that’s a little bit weird about him, especially now. He takes a few steps back before pulling his mask off; it stings but the blood around his eyes evaporates quickly as chains rattle behind him and Arsene shows himself in all his glory, dark wings fluttering gracefully behind him like a fallen angel. Akira stands proudly, for Arsene is just another part of himself that he’s truly proud of.

“He’s a strange one,” Arsene’s voice echoes in his mind. The Persona eyes Minato, his red eyes looking right into gray ones. He sees no fear, only determination. He is not certain what to make of it.

Minato stares back at Arsene in awe. Though he has many of his own, it is always such a wonder to see the persona of someone else. He bows his head respectfully. He doesn’t exactly feel very comfortable to be in that world without any sort of protection except that tiny pocket knife of his, so he is a little thankful now that he can let his guard down a little bit now that there is someone with him who’s capable of protecting him if necessary. “How big is this world, exactly?” he asks, shoving his hands into his pockets as he turns around to gaze at the odd and empty world around him. It feels different from Tartarus, and different from the world within the T.V. (Souji had brought him there once, because bowlcut thought that it would be a good idea for him to be exposed to that world so he knew what to expect if the unexpected happened).

“As far as we know,” Akira mimics the other boy’s stance, looking up into the sky as well and then into the far distance. “It encompasses hot spots.”

“Hot spots?”

“Places where the mental distortion is high,” he explained. “We’re all pretty new to this as well, so we haven’t explored much of it just yet.”

“What exactly do you guys do here then?”

Akira scratches the back of his neck awkwardly. There isn’t much left to hide anymore from Minato. And oddly enough, there is something about Minato that he finds comforting despite only just meeting him. He feels dependable, and strong. Something about the way he carries himself, despite looking like he doesn’t care, makes him think that this guy would probably be a good leader. Something about his calm demeanor is contagious. “Ever heard of the Phantom Thieves?”

He vaguely remembers Kujikawa mentioning it that one time he had managed to grab lunch with both her and bowlcut. He didn’t really look into it, he just assumed it was some sort of Jpop newbie band. “I have heard of them, but not enough to understand why that would be connected to this.”

“I’m the leader,” Akira explains slowly. “And we… Steal hearts.”

“...Steal hearts?” Mianto echos, trying his best to hold back a snort. He snorts anyway. “A band?”

Akira scratches at his head a little more frustratedly. “No, look. It’s hard to explain because I don’t understand it myself fully. But we can change the cognition of people. Ever seen that movie about going into dreams?”

“The one that’s all about the subconscious?” Minato’s eyebrows raise. He had watched it with the Hanamura kid one time on a train ride back to Inaba when their assistance was asked for.

“Yeah, it’s sort of like that but probably more aggressive and direct. We call it stealing hearts just because it sounds more interesting,” he shrugs. It was Mona who had coined all the terms that they know now. “And stealing hearts kinda fits with the theme that we’ve got going on.”

Minato nods, though he’s not very sure he understands.

“Do you know about that Madarame fellow?”

“You mean that hack artist?” Minato raised his eyebrows more if that was possible. “That was you?”

Akira nods solemnly and from there he back tracks, relaying all that they’ve learned about the Metaverse to Minato. He thinks that he should’ve talked to his teammates first before spilling all the beans to this guy, but there really is just something about Minato that’s so trustworthy. Something in his soul is telling him that they were meant to meet or something.

Minato takes all the information given to him and stores it into his mind, trying to figure out if its connected to Tartarus, to the TV world, but both of those worlds have always been different aside from the fact that the shadows reside there. “I have one more question to ask,” Minato finally says after Akira quiets down. “Do you know Igor?”

“Yeah… The guy with the long nose?”

“Yeah. You’ve met him. So you’ve seen That Room?”

Akira nods again. “I haven’t explored it though. I can’t.”

“You can’t?” Minato recalls the time he had asked Elizabeth if he could peek around the Velvet Room. Elizabeth gave him the green light, and even Igor allowed for him to do that. Something about his curiosity being both a blessing and a curse. There wasn’t much for him to look at though, the Velvet Room works in mysterious ways and only really shows you what needs to be seen. So he finds it odd that Akira can’t look around. “Why not?”

“I’m a prisoner,” Akira grumbles. “If you know Igor, then wasn’t it the same for you? There are a lot of different cells, though I’ve never seen anyone in them. Maybe two persona users can’t be there at once?”

Minato decides to keep a few things secret for now. He and Souji had gone into the Velvet Room together before to try some new fusions. His key had worked on the door that called to Souji, and Souji’s key had worked on the door that called to Minato. Minato’s beginning to think that maybe he’s not welcome into the Velvet Room currently, especially with how it seems that even Akira doesn’t seem like he’s very welcomed there. He’d have to explore it again when Akira wouldn’t see him. “That may be the case,” he lies. “Don’t mention me to Igor.”

“Why not?”

Minato twirls some of the hair in his face in between his fingers in thought. “He probably is already aware of me anyway. He’s always been really omnipotent,” he shrugs. “If I need to be there, he’ll probably call me on his own anyway. If you’re his current guest, I’m assuming he’ll want to keep his eye on you.”

Akira, grinning because he’s assuming that Minato was once a prisoner as well like himself, and was trying at all costs not to be in his own cell again nods. “Okay, that’s fair.” He turns to look at Minato, really look at him, and smiles. “Can I trust that you’ll be my ally?”

Minato nods. “If you and your friends are going in to explore, would you give me a call?” He pulls a pen out of his pocket and pushes Akira’s sleeve back so that he can write his cellphone number on the guy’s arm. He signs it off with “Minato -xoxo” and snorts a little at his own joke. “While you guys do your own thing, I think I might explore the rest of the world.”

Akira pulls his hand back. “That sounds dangerous.”

“Dangerous?”

“You can’t even summon your persona.”

“Ah,” Minato had almost forgotten that. He wonders if it’s because he doesn’t have his evoker. Maybe he should ask Souji how to summon without one. Though he supposes it should come naturally to him eventually. “I guess so…”

“Do you even know how to fight?” Akira doesn’t realize he sounds condescending at the moment. But he really can’t help but feel that Minato wouldn’t last a day here on his own. Even when he and Ryuji teamed up with Morgana, it almost felt like a losing battle. They had only really survived because they had a group.

A little offended by his tone, Minato stands a little taller again, something that he did unconsciously when he wanted to impose himself as the leader. “Just tell me where you buy your weapons, then you wont have to worry about little old me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i forgot i had this up lmao
> 
> the shipping in this story is gonna be pretty self indulgent hehe

**Author's Note:**

> lmao u kno how revolvers usually have 5 bullets and idk the persona franchise has 5 main games thats the title lol and ive always associated revolvers with minato so eh
> 
> this is self indulgent, and probably will focus more on minato becoming friends with akira or something idk i dont have a plan for this.
> 
> minato is also like, my #1 persona boy so i write about him a lot, sorry U_U


End file.
